Episode 3 (1999)
Pride × Stormy Water × Duel (プライド×荒海×決闘, Puraido × Araumi × Kettou) is the 3rd episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on October 30th, 1999. Overview On the ship to the exam, Gon and Leorio meet Kurapika. The Captain asks each for their reason to be a Hunter. Gon wants to find his father, Leorio wants to be rich, and Kurapika wants to be a force for justice. Synopsis Gon and Leorio along with other participants set sail towards Dolle Harbor aboard the ship called "Kaijinmaru". While the Captain and his crew observe the participants, one of the participants and one of the ship's crew puts on a show. Seeing this, the Captain decides to throw the participant overboard. He then tells the rest of them that the people he doesn't like will have to jump off from his ship. Gon impresses the Captain by catching a rare fish. Moreover, Gon predicts an impending storm. The Captain asks about his father's profession, to which Gon replies that he is a Hunter. The Captain asks Gon additional information about the storm before ordering his crew to lower the sails. Just before the storm, a glowing thing called St. Elmo's fire catches the attention of all the people aboard the ship. A blonde-haired guy explains its cause, and the Captain adds that all sailors who see St. Elmo's Fire can't return alive. As the storm finally comes, the Captain observes and tests the participants, and the majority of them failed to pass. Only three participants survived the storm, while the others got seasick. The Captain asks for Gon, Leorio and Kurapika's names and their reason for wanting to become a Hunter. Gon answers the captain's questions, but the two refuse to give their answer for different reasons; until the Captain tells them that the Hunter exam has already begun the moment they got aboard the ship. Hearing this, the two then answers his question. Leorio feels disrespected by Kurapika for calling him only, "Leorio" and not, "Mr. Leorio" so he insults Kurapika's tribe. Both infuriated with the other, Kurapika and Leorio steps outside for a duel. The Captain tries to stop them, but Gon tells him to let those two fight to be able to find out what makes them hate each other. Meanwhile, the ship's crew learns that there is a crack on the ship's main mast. The battle between Kurapika and Leorio then starts as Katzo makes his way to the top of the mast to fix it. During their fight, lightning strikes to where Katzo is and falls down straight to the ocean. Kurapika and Leorio try to save him but Katzo was already out of their reach. However, Gon suddenly jumps out from the ship and catches Katzo. Kurapika catches Gon while Leorio holds Kurapika to completely save all of them from getting swallowed by the angry ocean. Leorio and Kurapika tries to scold Gon for his reckless behavior. Then Gon asks them about their duel. It seems the two both forgot about it already, and so they apologize to each other. Due to their actions, the Captain then tells the three that they all pass, and that he will take them to Dolle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 3 (1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Episodes Category:Hunter Exam arc